


Escaping With You

by Three_Oaks



Series: Oaksy's Prompt Game [2]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Escape, Established Relationship, Ethan Hunt's driving skills, M/M, That car, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Oaks/pseuds/Three_Oaks
Summary: Ethan Hunt and Benji Dunn escape. In the worst car possible.Day 2: That car
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Series: Oaksy's Prompt Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676299
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Escaping With You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the behind the scene pictures of MI:7. My heart can't contain all of my love for this car.

Benji couldn’t believe it. They were going to die. In that car. The gunshots were getting closer and closer.

“Ethan! Can you go any faster?”

“I’m trying!”

The car chasing them hit them from the back, sending Benji hurling toward the windshield. A shot exploded one window in a rain of glass, nearly blinding him.

“Are you OK, Benji?” 

Ethan was still steering with one hand, checking Benji for injuries with the other. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine! You know what you’re doing, right?” Benji answered, shouting to be heard over the roar of the engines and the ear-splitting noise of the machine guns.

He had an infinite trust in Ethan, but the way he looked around like a trapped tiger hoping for an escape destroyed his last hope of said escape being painless.

“Hold on!”

There it was. Benji held on the best he could, resigned.

Ethan drove them into the river.

After several long, long minutes of Ethan making the car do things he was convinced were physically impossible for any car, much less this one, they finally found themselves on a quiet countryside road. They had escaped.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, Benji still trying to catch his breath and stop his from beating as if he was going against traffic on a busy highway in a Fiat 500 on the verge of collapse. He wasn’t. Not anymore, at least. And they hadn’t died!

Ethan started smiling, for some reason Benji couldn’t fathom.

“It may not be the fastest car, but… don’t you think it’s kind of cute?”

Benji started laughing. 

They laughed until they couldn’t breathe anymore and tears ran down their cheeks. 

“You might have to keep it,” Benji said, once he could speak again. “I’d maybe let you take me on a date with it.”

“Noted,” Ethan said, with a wide grin.

Benji pulled him into a kiss. 

Safe driving could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr as threeoaksy!


End file.
